Love?
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Timmy found Tecna in the Omega Dimension and he has decided to be extra protective of Tecna. But, does she like that? Read to figure out. TecnaXTimmy


**Winx Club fanfic number 2! x{D This time it's Tecna and Timmy. This couple barely has any spot light when it comes to the show so I decided to show them some love here in FanFiction. Since, in the show they appear to not know a lot about love, they could have been a good couple to spend some time on! Like, cute scenes of them trying to explore the whole concept of love together could have been adorable. But oh well, what can you do. So this setting is going to be during the Enchantix time. Maybe my next couple will be during the Believix time…I don't know….**

**Disclamier: I do not own Winx Club. **

**3 3 3 3 3**

Tecna was on her laptop, like always, searching through the internet (well the Magix version of the internet). She was looking through her email when she ran into one from someone she couldn't get out of her head since she came back from the Omega Dimension. Timmy.

_Tecna!_

_Hey Tec. It's me Timmy…but I guess you already knew that. I wanted to know if today you'd like to see my infront of Alfea? I mean, if you don't it's totally okay…._

_~ Timmy._

Tecna's heart started to beat with every sentence. She never understood why Timmy affected her like this. Back then, she used to think they way she felt was illogical and the fact that Timmy didn't tell her how he felt was also illogical. But, now a days she just lets it flow, whether logical or not. Though, she does wish she understood the concept of love.

_Hey Timmy. _

_I'd love to meet you in front of Alfea. Just IM me when you get there, okay?_

_~Tecna._

Ever since Tecna was saved from the Omega Dimension Timmy would constantly ask to see her. Maybe to make sure she was safe or to just see her, Tecna never asked why but, she knew she didn't really mind. That is until she started to think about it. _**Timmy always wants to see me but, does he just want to see me to make sure I'm okay….**_Tecna thought to herself while walking to her comb**. **_**Or does he just want to see me…**_Tecna started to comb her short pink hair. _**I mean, he's a Specialist, it would be only logical to come and make sure I'm safe and not into some sort of post-shock**__. _Tecna put down her comb and heard a _ping_ from her computer.

_Timology: I'm at Alfea now. _

Tecna smiled to herself and quickly put on her purple boots and ran out of the room.

"Where you going Tecna?" Stella asked when she saw her friend run out to the living room.

"Timmy wants to see me" Tecna simply said before leaving the dorm all together.

She ran out of the school and to the front gates where she saw a smiling Timmy.

"Hey Tec." Timmy said. He grabbed Tecna's hand and hugged her tightly.

Since Timmy found Tecna he's been a lot more touchy feely then before. He just didn't want to ever come near to losing Tecna so he would keep her as close to him as possible. Tecna knew he felt like that. She knew it's all coming out of love, but if she never got sucking into the Omega Dimension would Timmy still be like this? Or would he still be the awkward, love clueless Timmy he used to be?

"Hey Timmy." Tecna said.

"Come on, I wanted to walk with you a bit" Timmy said while pulling away.

Timmy and Tecna started to walk towards the forest, in slience. _**Timmy being so touchy feely lately really is out of his character. And me just letting him is out of my character too…**_Tecna thought. She looked up at Timmy, who was already looking at her.

"Timmy, may I ask you a question?" Tecna asked.

"Sure Tec. What is it?" Timmy said while smiling at his girlfriend.

"Do…do you want to see me everyday because you just want to or because you just want to make sure I'm okay?" Tecna asked while looking down a bit.

Timmy stopped in his tracks and pondered this a bit.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He said.

"No, like do you want to see me everyday because I'm your girlfriend or do you want to see me everyday because you want to make sure I don't have like, some sort of post-shock or something?" Tecna asked.

She knew what she was asking sounded like it made no sense but, she really wants to know if Timmy is just being a typical Specialist.

Timmy was slightly confused. He didn't know where this was coming from. But, he answered the question anyways.

"Uh, The first one and a little of the second." Timmy said.

Tecna looked at Timmy, but for some reason didn't except it as an appropriate answer. She felt like he wasn't completely sure about his answer, which he wasn't.

"Timmy, I'm only asking because you never were like this!" Tecna pointed at Timmy when she said "this".

"What do you mean?" Timmy said with a little offense to his voice.

"I mean, you never used to be so touchy feely. You never used to hug me so tight you never used to hold my hand when we would walk, you were always so awkward when it comes to PDA." Tecna said while folding her arms. "And I can't help but think it's just because you almost lost me. I feel like, if the Omega Dimension never happened you would not be all touchy feely with me." Tecna said while looking down.

Timmy just looked at Tecna for a minute. Did he really give of that impression to Tecna. He knew he got more confident after finding Tecna but, he just couldn't help but be extra protective and extra loving.

"Tecna." Timmy said while lifting Tecna's head up. "I know it seems like I'm just doing this because I have to but, Tecna you have to believe me when I say I'm doing this out of love. It's just that when I thought I lost you I realized what I had." Timmy dropped his hand from Tecna's chin and then blushed at the thought of what he was going to say next. "I realized that I really, love you"

Tecna just looked at Timmy. He said those words. Those words that never made sense to Tecna but for some reason was still bursting inside. She started to blush and she felt her heart start to beat quickly. She smiled at Timmy.

"You, Love me?" Tecna asked slowly. All Timmy could do was nod. Tecna smiled a little bigger and said

"I love you too" Tecna said blushing deeper.

Timmy smiled pretty big. He's been wanting to tell Tecna that he loved her but never knew how. And finally, he said it to her. Finally she knew how he felt. He took of his glasses and kissed Tecna passionally.

_**I don't understand the concept of love.**_ Tecna thought. _**And really….I never want to.**_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Well tell me what you think, Review. :{D**


End file.
